good_dudesfandomcom-20200215-history
Do you guys have... Icebreaker?
Do you guys have... Icebreaker? is one of the finest Otmisms that exists. It is of the highest quality. Icebreaker is an exotic weapon in Destiny. It is a Sniper Rifle that reloads from a never-ending pool of ammunition and was, for the first year, a staple weapon in the arsenal of any decent player. As with everything in Destiny, RNGesus has a hand in delivering the gun to you. It is not a guaranteed unlock and therefore it can be the first exotic you receive or it can take months and months and months to "earn". This is a law of the Destiny universe. A stupid law but a law nonetheless. Filthy Bunge. During one of the very first (if not the very first) Destiny Raids the Good Dudes took part in, Otm spent the first several waves of the preliminary stage of Vault of Glass proclaiming his great abilities in already leading a raid team through the entire raid himself. He went on to not only decree that his gun-play skills were unparalleled and that he carried the entire previous raid squad through by himself, but that he had a "cheese" for the second portion of the raid. He explained that when we got to that point he would explain to us the "cheese" in more detail as it would save us an enormous amount of time and effort as opposed to doing the portion of the raid as intended by Bunge. Most Good Dudes, at this point, were wary of the words coming out of the Otm's mouth (as one should always be. The Otm is nothing if not a liar) but it was, as mentioned, perhaps our first time through the Raid and most of us were gripped with fear and we were open to any and all options, even if they came straight from the hate-filled quagmire of the mind of the Otm. Eventually the Good Dudes prevailed against the first portion and moved to the next. Even completing the first portion was exhausting, as many of us were under-leveled at the time, and the Otm proved, once again, that he is not at all the great warrior he claims to be. He, in fact, through Stupestitude and general neglect, acted as a great burden the other 5 members of the fireteam had to bear. As any Destiny player knows, after completing the first stage, the Fireteam must descend deep into the bowels of the Vault of Glass in an extended jumping puzzle. This process takes time and is devoid of any firefights of any kind and the Otm decided to not use this time to fill us in on the plan. When we finally arrived at the beginning point of the second stage, the Otm pipes up and asks: "DO YOU GUYS HAVE... ICEBREAKER?" Stunned silence followed. No, Otm, most of us did not have Icebreaker. It was about a month after any of us had started playing the game at all and it was a miracle we were even a high enough level to pass the first stage. The Otm then goes on to inform us that his cheese hinged entirely on every single party member, minus one, sniping from the back of the map with Icebreaker, as the need for ammo was not a factor. Needless to say, we mercilessly hammered him with insults and brutality and tried our hand at the second part as intended by Bunge. I'm pretty sure that we couldn't beat that part (we eventually did many times) but the phrase, "Do you guys have... Icebreaker?", delivered with the same clipped, exaggerated tonality that only the Otm is a master of (but the rest of us attempt to copy), has become a standard Good Dude meme and will live forever-more in infamy. Category:Gaming Memes Category:Quotes